


Mike Wheeler can't write Campaigns

by xEJtheDJx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: El returns, F/M, Mike and El are so cute, Oneshot, Post-Season/Series 01, Promise, Really it's just El and Mike but everyone else is mentioned, Really just needed to get my thoughts out about this show, pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEJtheDJx/pseuds/xEJtheDJx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has lost the ability to write campaigns. Oh well. Guess he'll just stare out the window for a while. ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike Wheeler can't write Campaigns

Mike still saw her face. Her face before she disappeared for the last time. He still woke screaming in the night. His mother would check on him at these times of panic but it didn’t help. Instead Nancy would place a hand on her mother's shoulder and take her spot at Mike's bedside. Many late nights were spent with the two siblings holding each other, tears shed at their shared losses.  
It was a dreary and cold Sunday morning in March. Four young boys were huddled in the living room of Will Byers home. A few strings of fairy lights remained. Joyce had found them a painful reminder of the traumatizing experience, yet they were too important to take down. Too important a reminder that her son was home, and safe, and that they were past that terrifying time.  
The boys were sat around the room in various positions in an attempt to occupy themselves. Mike hadn’t had the inspiration to continue his place as Dungeon Master and, though the others boys had tried their hardest, none of the others had succeeded in the way Mike had at writing campaigns. Therefore there was little to do on the cold and drizzling day.  
Mike was sat staring out the front window blankly until a car pulled up. It was Hopper. His curiosity peaked. He was surprised when the passenger side door opened. Out stepped someone he hadn't seen in far too long. He froze and though he wanted to run to her, he couldn’t bear to look away, for fear she may disappear before he reached her. Finally he broke himself from his thoughts and ran to the front door. The three boys looked at each other in confusion before following him.  
When Mike reached the door he threw it open to see her in front of him. Her hair had grown slightly and was caked with dirt. She had mud smears on her face and clothing, and had a half healed cut on her eyebrow.  
“Pretty?” She asked hesitantly.  
“Promise.” He said and pulled her into a hug.


End file.
